One shot: Loke x Lucy
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: "Dude you don't remember how you proposed?"- "That too, to the wrong person"- Drunk confession gone wrong!


Loud noises filled his ears. Groaning he placed his hands over his ears.

What was the noise about, he wondered. He got up and looked down. He was shirtless. Panic filled him as he scanned the room. And surely it was _not_ his room. Confusion crossed his face as he tried remembering the previous night events.

He looked around again and his eyes fell on a picture of him and his friends. His body relaxed when he saw that. The motion finally caught up to him and his head began to pound badly. He collapsed back on the bed and grabbed the pillow to cover his ears. He waited for the pain to pass.

A strange smell drifted in the air it almost smelled like strong citrus and vomit. He made a face at the smell, before pushing himself off the bed and with unsteady steps he moved towards the door. His head was hammering and he rubbed his forehead he relieve some pain.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his friends looking at him. Natsu and Gray were at the kitchen fighting for whatever reason. While Jellal was sprawled out on the couch with a book in his hand.

"Yo" Jellal greeted as he looked at him, "Feeling any good?"

"Pathetic" Loke groaned as he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some medicine to get rid of the pain.

Unknown to Loke, Gray and Natsu exchanged glances and smirked. Loke leaned against the kitchen counter and gulped down the medicine. He looked at Gray approaching him with a mischievous smile. He leaned close to Loke, winked at him and said in a teasing manner, "Hey Blueberry! What'cha doing?"

Loke was flustered and said 'what' with disbelief all over his face.

"Oh come on honey!" Natsu said, leaning on the other side of Loke, "Don't tell me you forgot about your proposal last night?"

Loke opened and closed his mouth and looked at both of them, disgust crossing his feature, "Are you'll both still drunk?"

He stepped away from the two and shuddered. Crossing his arms he looked back at Jellal, who was laughing loudly with his book covering his face. He looked at Natsu and Gray, who was laughing too.

When Jellal calmed down, he sat up and motioned Loke to sit next to him. Loke though hesitant at first, shrugged before sitting on the couch.

"So do you remember last night events?" Jellal asked, hoping for Loke remembers. But he shook his head.

"Dude you don't remember how _you_ proposed?"

This time, a bit shocked, Loke turned his head to Natsu. Loke opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to comprehend what his friends were trying to say.

Gray chuckled which caught Loke's attention, "That too, to the wrong person"

Loke stood up quickly as he his mouth hang in shock. "I did what?" His thoughts were racing and he grabbed a fistful of his hair, and slumped back on the couch, "Wait... What did?...How much?... What again?... Oh my God!"

"Trust on me this buddy" said Gray, patting his poor friends shoulder, "You were out of character last night"

"And it was one hell of amusing to watch you" Natsu added as he snickered.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a memory struck him, and quite a long one at that.

* * *

"Let's get drunk and tell each other everything we're too afraid to say sober" yelled Cana as she raised her glass for a toast. Everybody cheered along with her as they raised their glasses and gulped down their drinks.

At one table far away from the bar area, were Loke and his friends. "What a way to toast!" said Loke sarcastically as he sipped some non-alcoholic drink.

Everyone was celebrating the end of their successful uni-fest. They had decided to crash at the bar for an after event party. All his classmates were here, including her. He glanced at her and there she was sitting at the table with her friends and her cousin. He clenched the glass as he saw how close she and her cousin were sitting laughing with everyone.

"Geez! Stop looking like that" Gray said, snatching the glass from his hand and placing on the counter, "You look like a despo"

"Anyway, why are you drinking this?" asked Jellal, as he took a sip from his cup and placed it on the counter.

"Cause I've decided" Loke said, with a stern determined expression.

"To give up on alcohol?" asked Natsu, butting in their conversation, "You probably should. You really are very weak to alcohol"

"No" replied Loke, rolling his eyes, "To confess"

The boys made a disinterested face as they said 'ehhhhh' in unison.

Ignoring their response he continued, "I've decided to confess to Lucy. I'm gonna tell her how I truly feel for her all these years" He had that sweet smile when he was saying all this, remembering all the moments he had with her.

He looked up at his friends, and said with a hesitant smile, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen..."

"You'll get dumped" said Gray.

"She'll hate you" replied Natsu, shaking his head, as if pitying him.

"You'll become a joke" chuckled Jellal.

"Or she might insult you-" said Gray, with a grin.

"-and throw her drink on you" and Natsu completed Gray's sentence.

"And storm off giving you disgust look" laughed Jellal, as he high-fived Gray, who was laughing too.

"May no one in this world, not even my enemies, get friends like you" Loke said as he glared at his friends. The trio just grinned and winked at him in response.

"Here Loke" said Gray as he held Loke's drink, "Man up, buddy! Hurry up and finish this drink. You have a mission to accomplish"

Loke half smiled at Gray as he chugged down his drink and handed it back to Gray. He turned on his heels and walked straight to the table where Lucy was gathered with her pals.

"What's wrong Jellal?" asked Natsu, when he saw confusion on Jellal's face.

"Nothing..." Jellal trailed, as he took another sip from his drink, "It's just that-This doesn't taste like alcohol anymore"

Natsu just shrugged in response, whereas realization dawned on Gray as he observed the drink which Loke just finished.

"I guess I gave Loke Jellal's drink, by mistake" he said, stressing the words _by mistake_.

"He's not that bad with alcohol right?" asked Jellal as he looked at Natsu and Gray, back and forth.

"Very bad" said Natsu shaking his head, "Extremely bad. He's like a cat which has come in contact with catnip!"

"Do you even understand what that means?" asked Gray, sweat dropping at Natsu's comparison.

"Hey!" replied Natsu offended at Gray's statement, "Cats are attracted to catnip!"

There was so much Gray wanted to correct, but he best decided to ignore him, and turned and looked at Loke.

And surely enough the Casanova was unsteady on his feet. He kept bumping into someone or another, giving slurp-y apologizes.

"Should we stop him?" asked Gray, propping his hands on the table for support.

"Yea..." replied Natsu, agreeing with Gray. "When situation gets out of hand" he finished, with a toothy grin.

Jellal chuckled as he shook his head and just watched the scene to-be unfolded in front of everyone.

* * *

"And I was so out of breath by the time I reached home" said Levy, laughing as she narrated the incident to her friends gathered at the table.

Loke came and stood next to Levy, which freaked the girl. He just threw her an apologetic look before he turned his attention to his _blondie_.

"Hey blueberry!" Loke greeted, cheerfully, "What'cha doing?" Loke was cheeks were slightly red and his speech sounded sloppy. He propped his hands on the table and looked at the person.

The said person raised their eyebrow in question as they, shrugged and replied back, "Hi Loke! What's up?"

Loke smiled in response and suddenly started chuckling, as he shook his head.

"What's so funny?" asked Erza, confused at his behavior.

"Nah~ Just wondering" he replied as his hazel eyes met blackish blue one, he smiled. Adjusting his glasses, he took _her_ hand and said in a serious tone, "If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would probably say _"I love you"_ with my last breath"

Everyone at the table was shocked while some blushed. The person to whom it was addressed was frozen in their place and muttered an almost inaudible _'what?'_

Natsu whistled in awe as he heard Loke's statement. The trio was not too far away and they could hear the conversation at Lucy's table.

Jellal laughed as he said, "No matter how drunk I might be, I'll never mistake Lucy with someone else."

Gray agreed with Jellal as he too laughed at Loke, "Especially with Sting!"

Loke continued to stare at Sting, who he mistook as Lucy. While Lucy, on other hand, was too shocked to utter a sound.

"Dude!" exclaimed Sting, trying to free his hands from Loke's grasp, "You're drunk!"

"No baby" replied Loke shaking his head, disagreeing with Sting "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

By this time, Erza and Levy were squealing as they held each other's hand. They were standing pretty close to each other and were happy to witness 'boys love' in front of their eyes. While Juvia held a handkerchief to her nose, to stop her nose bleed. One could see her eyes shaped like hearts, enjoying every moment.

Sting looked like he just wanted to push Loke away and run away.

"Lucy" whispered Loke, audible to everyone at the table. This caught everyone's attention, excluding the trio's.

"I love you. I have always loved you since high school" said Loke as he held Sting's hand tighter and drawing random pattern with his thumb on back of Sting's hand.

Sting looked at Lucy, his cousin, and back at Loke. Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. Her cheeks were tainted a hue of dark red.

"You were like an angel in my life. Your smile always cheered me. It's just like a magic, it makes all my trouble vanish" said Loke as he smiled gently at the memory, as he emphasized the word magic. He chuckled and after a short pause he said, "There's so much I want to confess right now honey!"

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, as she waited for his next words. While Sting on the other hand, tried freeing his hands and himself from Loke's grasp, so that the drunken dude can say those words to its rightful owner.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Loke with sincere eyes, "I know I'm pathetic but I just love you so much that it's overflowing." Everybody gasped and squealed at his proposal.

 _'Overflowing for the wrong person'_ thought the trio as they smiled at their friend sympathetically.

Lucy just smiled at his confession and nodded, happily agreeing to his proposal, which went unnoticed by Loke. Sting was very uncomfortable and refused to meet Loke's eyes.

Loke had way past his limits. At first his visions were swirling but now they started fading slowly. He blinked again and again as he looked at his _Lucy_. He noticed the uneasiness on his _Lucy's_ face.

"What's wrong?" Loke asked, as he finally let go of Sting's hand. _'Finally'_ thought Sting, but his happiness was short-lived when suddenly Loke cupped his face.

Loke looked at him in his eyes, and whispered, "Your lips look so lonely...would they like to meet mine?"

Erza and Levy pulled out their phone to capture the scene. Juvia was already clicking pictures and Cana joined with her. Natsu, Gray and Jellal wondered whether to stop him or not! And Lucy's mouth hung low as she saw the two males approaching each other.

Sting panicked as he pushed Loke by his face, "Let go, you sick bastard! I'm not Lucy!"

"It's ok honey!" said Loke ignoring Sting's words, "If you don't like it, you can return it"

Sting snapped as he pushed Loke hard enough to make the latter fall on the ground. Sting looked sick as if he just wanted to empty his stomach. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he reacted violently as he hit the hand hard and turned around.

He saw his friend, Rogue's confused face, Sting breathed as he said "Sorry buddy. But I guess I'm gonna distance myself from _every male_ for a while"

Sting stated as he looked at Lucy, and surely she blushing like crazy, cupping her face in her hand, processing everything that happened.

Loke was passed out on the floor and he had a satisfied expression on his face.

* * *

"And we decided to get you to Jellal's place, as it was pretty walk able distance from the bar" said Natsu, as he observed Loke.

"Yea" agreed Jellal, "And you puked when we put you bed, so we had strip off you shirt"

"I messed up pretty bad!" exclaimed Loke after finally having absorbed what happened, as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

Gray wanted to say something comforting and soothing for his friend but failed miserably as he just agreed with Loke's statement.

"I better go clear the misunderstanding!" said Loke, as he got up and hurriedly ran towards Jellal's bedroom.

"And your welcome to use my shower and clothes" replied Jellal smiling oh-so-sweetly before rolling his eyes. He sighed before slumping back on the couch and resumed with his book, while Gray and Natsu started wagering whether Loke will be successful or not.

* * *

Loke held the flowers in one hand and other hand stood mid-air, wandering whether to ring the bell or not. He wore a comfortable brown pants and white shirt, his hair was messy as usual. Right now he was standing outside the _'Heartfilia's residence'_.

He swallowed the lump on his throat, and gathered all his courage, 'It's now or never' he thought as he finally rang the bell. He waited few seconds before the door opened and revealed Lucy in her blue shorts and pink sleeveless blouse. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and stray strands hang highlighting her face.

 _She looked pretty no matter what she is wearing!_ Thought Loke as he took in her form before his eyes. Lucy cleared her throat to make her presence known.

When Loke's gaze met hers, she smiled sweetly and greeted him, "Good morning, Loke!"

Loke returned her smile and greeted back, "Good morning princess! Pretty as ever" he sent her a wink which reward was rewarded with Lucy's flushed cheeks.

Lucy brushed it off and crossed her arms, and looked at him, "So, Blueberry! What'cha doing here?" She smiled in a teasing way and said, "Here to see Sting?" She gestured inside when she said her cousin's name.

Loke grimaced at her words, as he made a mental note to apologize to Sting. Lucy chuckled at his reaction.

He took a step back and bowed low. This surprised Lucy and her smile faded and confusion crossed her feature. She undid her crossed arms, as she looked at Loke.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, "I was extremely drunk last night, and didn't know what I was saying. It was a very big mistake. I'm sorry!"

Lucy's heart sunk a little at his words. ' _So does that mean he doesn't love me the way I love him?'_ Lucy pondered on his words as she looked at his figure.

She brushed it off as she forced a smile, "I-It's okay Loke. Please raise your head"

Loke rose and met Lucy's gaze, and she was surely avoiding it. He chuckled when it clicked him. He knew why she was upset. He smiled before handing the flowers to Lucy, which she gladly accepted.

"I made a grave mistake of saying those words to Sting" he said as he closed his eyes, remembering the incident. He opened it again and looked into her eyes and held his gaze, "When in fact I wanted to say those words to you Lucy"

Lucy breath hitched and her cheeks flushed. She held the flower bouquet tightly and bit her lips to stop herself from smiling. She looked down at the flowers, embarrassed to meet his gaze.

Loke smiled at her reaction and leaned down and pushed her bangs aside before leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lucy's eyes widened, as she felt the time stop for a moment. With her heart racing and cheeks flaming red; she just closed her eyes and stood still, enjoying the sensation.

He softly whispered _I love you_ before pulling back and watching the expected reaction from her. Her eyes fluttered open and used the back of her hand to cover her mouth.

"So..." he trailed off, which caught Lucy's attention, "Can I brag to my friends that now I'm dating Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy blinked twice and laughed softly before turning around and stepping inside her house. Confused at the lack of response, Loke stood there contemplating.

"Only after you clear your _relation_ with Sting" Lucy said, smiling oh-so-sweetly at him. Loke's heart did a weird flip flop as he rejoiced at the fact Lucy is now his girlfriend. After a few seconds he realized he has to talk to Sting and clear the misunderstanding with everyone too.

But first he had to apologize to Sting, who might probably be in his room right now. Heaving a sigh, he shook his head as he entered inside the house and shut the door behind him softly.

 **Hello my dear readers! This is a very very very** **late birthday fic for my dear friend lucyglitter11! Sorry for the late update girl. And Happy Belated Birthday!**

 **So this idea just struck my mind when I thought of writing a LoLu for my friend. The idea of drunk confession sounded so cute. But at the same time, confessing to your love in drunk state sounded too similar. So I decided to add this twist. Hope you'll enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing this.**

 **And sorry for any mistake or error. Don't forget you review!**


End file.
